


Titans Café

by shakeskp



Series: Des clichés contre la page blanche [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alfred - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Tim - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cliche all over the place, et Jason en tapisserie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce est le pdg de Wayne Enterprises. Dick bosse au café d'en bas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titans Café

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit un truc ! Après des mois de page blanche, de mots péniblement ajoutés, j'ai écrit un truc et je l'ai fini ! C'est cliché et fluffy, c'est tout moi ! Je le mets vite en ligne avant de décider que c'est nul ! :D

Bruce traversa le hall à grands pas, répondant distraitement au « Bonne soirée, Monsieur Wayne ! » de Phil, l’un des veilleurs de nuit. Il attendit avec impatience que le feu soit vert pour les piétons puis traversa la route au petit trot, presque en courant, avant de tourner dans la rue suivante. Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, les chaises de la terrasse étaient rentrées mais le café encore allumé. À cette heure-ci il devrait déjà être éteint, tous ses employés partis et arrivés chez eux. Il étouffa un juron inutile. Lorsqu’il arriva devant, il jeta un coup d’œil par la vitre mais les chaises et tables empilées lui bouchaient la vue. La pancarte à la porte affichait ‘fermé’. Il frappa et quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire de Dick Grayson l’aveuglait légèrement. Dick déverrouilla et dès que la porte s’ouvrit, Bruce s’excusa :

« Je suis navré, Dick, la réunion s’est prolongée bien plus tard que prévue… »

…grâce à Luthor qui faisait la fine bouche pour le plaisir de faire suer le comité alors que tout le monde savait qu’il avait de toute façon l’intention d’accepter leur proposition…

« …et je vous compenserai bien sû…

— Ce n’est rien, Bruce, ne vous inquiétez pas, le coupa Dick. Damian a été charmant. »

Bruce s’arrêta net, stupéfait au sens propre.

« Damian a été charmant », répéta-t-il avec toute l’incrédulité polie qu’un mensonge aussi gros ne pouvait qu’évoquer.

Mais Dick souriait, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant en soi, ce qui était irréel lorsque l’on savait qu’il avait passé la soirée avec le rejeton de Bruce. Bruce aimait son fils, profondément, mais Damian n’avait absolument rien de charmant, cumulant à dix ans le mauvais caractère de sa mère et l’incapacité de son père à s’exprimer.

Talia avait le matin même déposé Damian au manoir, sans prévenir, et annoncé qu’elle avait accepté une mission à l’étranger, qu’il était hors de question de changer leur fils d’école en milieu d’année et qu’il resterait donc avec Bruce. Talia n’étant absolument pas le genre à prendre de décisions aussi soudaines, il avait fortement soupçonné qu’elle préparait son coup depuis plusieurs mois déjà, ce que Damian, tout à fait préparé à cet événement, lui avait confirmé avec une légère indignation à l’idée que son père ne l’ait pas deviné plus tôt.

Damian était resté avec Alfred dans la journée, mais le samedi soir était sacré pour ce dernier, il emmenait Leslie à l’opéra. Tim l’aurait fait, même de mauvaise grâce due à ses relations houleuses avec son petit frère, toutefois il passait le week-end chez Bart Allen (comprendre qu’il se servait de Bart pour voir Conner Kent-Luthor, en cachette ; Bruce lui aurait bien révélé qu’il n’était pas encore sénile, mais s’en serait voulu de priver son fils adoptif du sentiment de vivre dans une mauvaise adaptation moderne et gay de _Roméo et Juliette_ ). Bruce était sur le point de prendre Damian avec lui au bureau lorsqu’il avait aperçu les lumières de début de soirée du _Titans Café_. Dick était de service et avait accepté de garder un œil sur Damian. Bruce l’aurait embrassé si… Si.

« Damian ! Ton père est là !

— Je n’ai pas fini ! répondit le susnommé de sa voix aigüe et constamment outragée. Il n’a qu’à attendre ! »

Pourquoi, de ses deux fils, fallait-il que Dick rencontre Damian en premier ? Tim aurait fait bien meilleure impression.

« Le temps est dépassé, rétorqua Dick, tu as de toute façon raté. »

Le visage furibond de Damian surgit soudain de derrière le comptoir.

« J’y étais presque ! Père, j’y étais presque ! Encore une fois et j’y arrive ! »

Bruce haussa un sourcil en direction de Dick.

« Il joue à une variante de Jenga.

— Jenga ? »

Dick se mit à rire et expliqua :

« C’est un jeu d’adresse. Ça se joue à plusieurs normalement, mais j’ai instauré un système de limite de temps. Il ne supporte pas de perdre. »

C’était le moins qu’on puisse dire.

« Voulez-vous un dernier café ? Je n’ai pas encore nettoyé la machine au cas où. Cela donnera le temps à Damian de s’entraîner.

— Je dois battre le record de Richard ! insista Damian.

— Je ne veux pas vous retenir plus que je ne l’ai déjà fait, Dick. Vous avez sûrement mieux à faire un samedi soir.

— Mieux que de boire un café avec vous ? Certainement pas », répondit Dick avec le regard pétillant.

Comme toujours, Bruce se retrouva désarmé, incapable de déterminer si le jeune homme flirtait pour de vrai ou pour le taquiner. Dick ne se formalisa pas de son silence et fit demi-tour vers le comptoir en ajoutant :

« Je n’ai rien de prévu ce soir et personne ne m’attend, Jason est en vadrouille je ne sais où.

— Votre frère », se remémora Bruce en lui emboîtant le pas.

Frère de foyer. Les deux garçons étaient orphelins et s’étaient recréés une famille à deux. Dick le lui avait raconté lorsque Bruce, venu chercher son café matinal, avait vu Jason claquer les deux joues de son frère et plaquer un baiser sonore sur son front avant de partir. Bruce avait demandé avec un manque de subtilité qui horrifierait tous ses investisseurs s’il s’agissait de son petit ami.

Dick lui décocha un sourire radieux.

« Tu devrais te mettre sur une table », dit-il à Damian qui s’exécuta sans trop grommeler.

Bruce s’assit à un tabouret et regarda Dick préparer le café d’une main sûre, essayant de ne pas trop s’attarder sur le contour de son corps sans vraiment y arriver.

C’était ridicule. Ils avaient plus de dix ans de différence, Dick n’avait pas encore trente ans et Bruce ne se serait jamais cru le genre à passer le cap de la quarantaine en s’amourachant de quelqu’un de beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Mais dès leur première rencontre, dès la première fois où Dick l’avait servi avec ce sourire, ces yeux pétillants… Bruce était entré au _Titans Café_ par accident, il y était revenu par un effet d’attraction newtonien. Quelques mois plus tard, il connaissait l’emploi du temps de Dick par cœur.

Il n’avait pas été fasciné par un autre homme comme ça depuis Harvey. La fin catastrophique de leur relation pouvait l’expliquer. Mais Bruce était tout simplement incapable d’avoir une relation saine ou stable avec qui que ce soit, preuves à l’appui : Harvey, Talia, Selina, Sacha, Selina encore, puis à nouveau Talia.

Clairement, le corps avait ses raisons que la raison et le cœur ignoraient, étant donné l’envie dévorante qu’il avait de ramener Dick chez lui. Parmi ces raisons se trouvaient la courbe de ses fesses, la longueur de ses doigts et son regard qui, sans être aguicheur, n’était pas tout à fait innocent non plus.

Dick se retourna et déposa la tasse de café sur le comptoir.

« Léger, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Il est tard. »

_J’ai quarante et un ans_ , voulut le prévenir Bruce. _Je suis deux fois divorcé, j’ai deux enfants et je travaille constamment._

« Laissez-moi vous remercier pour ce soir, s’entendit-il dire.

— Ce n’était vraiment rien, répondit Dick, mais son expression s’enquerrait de la suite.

— J’insiste. Vous m’avez rendu un très grand service. Puis-je vous inviter à dîner ? »

Bruce détestait son ton formel, emprunté.

Le sourire de Dick s’élargit.

« Je suis libre samedi prochain », dit-il.

_Moi pas_ , songea Bruce, mais il ferait en sorte que.

« Samedi alors. »

Il but un peu de café pour ne pas se racler la gorge et fut sauvé par un cri de rage de Damian. Il termina sa tasse, récupéra son engeance et dit au revoir à Dick sur le palier.

« À samedi.

— À lundi matin », le corrigea Dick, les yeux rieurs.

Bruce usa de toute son expérience professionnelle pour ne pas se taper le front.

« À lundi matin. »

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Petit à petit je vais réussir à revenir à mes projets importants, en attendant je vais prendre ce qui vient et écrire autant que je peux ce que je peux :D  
> (J'ai écrit !!!!)


End file.
